five_nights_at_treasure_island_nbdfandomcom-20200215-history
Nightmare Suicide Mouse
Nightmare Suicide Mouse is the main antagonist on Nightmare Before Disney, contrary to his original version, in which that was served as the major antagonist in Five Nights at Treasure Island. Description is a suit based of his original counterpart from Five Nights At Treasure Island, Suicide Mouse. Appearance Nightmare Suicide Mouse looks similar to his original counterpart, but he has more of a psychotic appearance. He has sharp yellow drills on his gloves as if they were also known as claws. He also has a wide opened mouth with razor sharp teeth, his stomach has sharp teeth as well. Unlike his normal counterpart, he lacks his ears and legs, the only way for him to walk around is by crawling. He also has spikes around his glazed, beady human-like eyes. Behavior Version 1 gets active on Night 1, and starts on CAM 5. He starts moving around the place, he can be seen at: *CAM 1 *CAM 6 *The Office. Once he has entered the office, he can be seen climbing through to the hole at the middle of the office wall. The player must shine their light at him to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause him to jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. Version 2 gets active on Night 1, and starts on CAM 2. He can been seen at: *CAM 3 *CAM 5 *CAM 1 He can be seen climbing through to the hole at the middle of the office wall. The player must select the "Voodoo" option on the bottom left corner to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause him to jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. Version 3 gets active on Night 2, and starts at at CAM 1. He will move around the building and can been seen at: *CAM 2 *CAM 6 He can been seen climbing through to the hole at the middle of the office. To get rid of him, the player must pull up their life supports and click on the Mickey Doll to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. Subwooferx3's Version Nightmare Suicide Mouse gets active on Night 3, and he will appear on the cameras in random occasions. The player must pull down the monitor to avoid him. Failing or neglecting to do so, he will appear in the office at the hole of the office. He won't kill the player, but instead he will prevent the player from pulling up their monitor for a short amount of time. The End Of Disney Version 1 Nightmare Suicide Mouse gets active on Night 1, and possibly starts in CAM 7. It's unknown on where he goes. While moving, he would appear at your office from your left side, using their flashlight doesn't work on him. The only way get rid of him is to shut off a camera to make him go away. Failing or neglecting to do so will make him jumpscare the player, resulting a game over. While moving, he can say the following quotes: *"I will show you... the true suffering." *"The true despair... starts now." Trivia *In Five Nights at Treasure Island Remastered 3.0, he could be seen in camera 1 sometimes, because he is an Easter egg character. *He is the only suit that appears at your game logo before starting the game. *His second version counterpart is green, due to the lighting. *He is the only character to appear in Subwoofer's NBD **As the other characters files was scrapped in 2015. *Sometimes in the third version. Before starting the night, the player would suddenly saw a TV with nothing, he can jumpscare the player at rare occasions before playing starting any night. *Nightmare Suicide Mouse in The End Of Disney Version 1 is one of the three alternate characters that can't be affected by the flashlight **The others like Nightmare Face and Nightmare Disembodied from The End Of Disney Version 1 can't be affected by the flashlight as well. Errors *Sometimes, he can appear at the same time with Nightmare Face, who obstructs the player's view from him. **However, his hand can still be seen. ***But it's currently unknown if this is an error or not. *Nightmare Suicide Mouse can't jumpscare the player in the office at Nightmare Before Disney Version 3. **But he is the only character who can jumpscare you in the extras menu while can't jumpscare the player at the office. Category:Characters Category:Suits Category:Males Category:Nightmare Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island Nightmare Before Disney Category:Male Category:Mouses Category:CAM 1 V1 Category:CAM 1 V2 Category:CAM 1 V3 Category:CAM 2 V2 Category:CAM 2 V3 Category:CAM 3 V2 Category:Legless Characters Category:CAM 5 V1 Category:CAM 5 V2 Category:CAM 6 V1 Category:CAM 6 V3 Category:Nightmare Suicide Mouse Category:Main Characters